Savor
by TimeLordsRule
Summary: All I know is that I'm pressed against the pet shop counter with a guy sniffing me, "I don't know how long I've waited for a snack like you."
1. Chapter 1

Savor

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight books or characters

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 1:

When the last customer leaves the pet shop, I put away the puppy they wanted to look at. When I heard a ding at the doorway I said "Sorry sir we are closed." I looked at him. He had blonde hair, red eyes, tall, and good looking. He took a step forward and inhaled deeply. I took a step back as he came closer. Another step back. I hit the counter, he came closer than any man has been to me. He inhaled again and closes his eyes. His arms went to the counter beside me so I was trapped. He leaned into my neck and smelled, "I don't know how long I've waited for a snack like you." I was too scared to move. He bends down so I think of my only known defense moves, so I kick him in the gut. I kick him my best and all he does is smile and laugh. I feel a pain in my foot going up my leg from the kick. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, by the way, and I bet you are Bella Swan." He grabs my keys for the pet store from my pocket. He then slings me over his shoulder and walks out of the store. Then he turns around and locks the shop. He turns back around and I see a jet-black car and then I'm suddenly inside the car in the back seat. "Don't try to get out. It's on baby lock. Oh and put your seatbelt on." Jasper is driving me somewhere like a maniac. I feel drowsy after a while and I soon fell asleep.

I wake up to see that I'm on a chair with a bunch of other teenagers from town. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" I hear a woman scream that quickly drowns out. There are three teens in front of me that are being picked up and carried into a gorgeous house. Three more screams go and then two other teens and I are being picked up and carried into the house. We are being brought down stairs and put into bloody high chairs. There are five people in front of me. One of them steps forward and introduces the five people in front of me. "This is Jasper, Esma, Rose, Alice, Emmet, Edward, and I am Carsile." Carsile steps forward and leans into me and inhales. Soon Esma, Emmet, Jasper, Rose, and Alice sniff me. Edward came next. He walked to me and closed his eyes and inhaled.

**A/N:** Hey Readers this is my first fan fiction so if you could leave me a comment that would help me a lot.

Thanks,

TimeLordsRule


	2. Chapter 2

Readers,

Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction. I want to thank everyone that helped me out by commenting. Thank you so much! So sorry for the late update. Lots and lots of homework.

-TimeLordsRule

Chapter 2:

Edward's Point of View

I've always liked my ways of feasting off human blood. While Jasper was out fetching dinner I listened to "Claire De Lune," and it made me think. What if some one comes and sabotages our dinner? That wouldn't happen because no one knows our secret.

I heard the door open slightly. Then, a burst of fresh human blood came flushing into my room. I bolted down stairs forgetting to turn my music off. I only feast on humans that smell good, so I haven't eaten for a while.

"Sweetie, why don't you claim a couple humans for yourself since you haven't drank any?" Esme says quietly.

"No! That's not fair he gets a human to himself! Why can't I!" Rose screamed. There were three people left and I haven't eaten any one. Then, I smelled her. The strongest smell of all of them and she smelled like fresh cut strawberries. I knew I wanted her so badly but I had to wait for the routine. Carlisle and Esme walk forward and introduce us. We each sniff the teenagers to see what we should do with them. Either we kill them straight away or keep them in a cell and feast on them when needed. So far we have killed 26 and put 37 in cellblocks.

After all of my family goes, I'm next. I walk up to her and inhale her fresh cut strawberry smell. I turn back around and go straight for Carlisle and ask "Can I keep her for myself?"

"Go ahead," Carlisle said. I smiled.

I grabbed her arm and went up stairs. "Why does he take the weirdo?" "That is totally not fair" I hear the other teenagers think. I can't hear the strawberry scented girl's thoughts-it's a pain not knowing what someone is thinking. I take her to my room and close the door. Am I right or do I hear her humming along to "Claire De Lune"? I can't take it any longer.

Bella's Point of View

Why am I feeling so calm when I know I'm going to die? I'm being dragged into Edward's room by the looks of it. I hear "Claire De Lune" playing. I guess it's an instinct of humming along to classical music. It's interesting that there is no bed, but a bunch of classical books and cds. He turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me onto the couch. He leaned over me and stared deep into my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

Why does Edward get the girl I found and brought home for all of us to share? If anything, I should be the rightful owner of Bella.

"Oh honey, why don't you pick out a human for yourself," Jasper said, mocking Esme's words. You know what, I'm going to take her for myself tonight and no one is going to stop me.

Bella's POV

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispers, frustrated. I'm surprised when all my feelings came back to me all of the sudden.

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered in a squeaky, shaken voice. "My job" he said sternly. His eyes suddenly went wide. Shocked almost.

He grabbed me by the waist and moved me to a chair in the back corner in vampire speed. He grabs some rope and binds my arms to the back of the chair and fled the room. I was alone, scared, and did not know what to think of this situation.

3rd POV

Edward runs down the stairs, attacking Jasper. Even though Jasper is a newborn, Edward is still faster than him. Edward pushes Jasper into the china dish cabinet knocking it over.

Jasper has a crack running up his chin to his nose. Jasper takes Edward's shirt and throws him across the room hitting the kitchen counter.

Edward runs up and takes Jasper by the neck and pushes him along the table, knocking all the glass plates and the rose vase off. Edward lets go of Jasper and he goes flying into the Precious Moments.

Glass goes everywhere. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Alice appear. Jasper runs to Edward and grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the ground. Emmet appears next to them and pries Edward down.

Edward makes his move and so does Jasper. Right when they were close enough to attack Emmet puts his hands to their chests and pushes them so hard they go flying.

Carlisle steps in and tells Emmet to take Edward outside and talk some sense into him while he takes Jasper out back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emmet says, looking into Edward's eyes as if there is an answer.

Edward looks up to him. "You know the human I took, Bella. Jasper thinks I don't deserve her because he found her, and he was going to take her and run tonight."

Emmet thinks about this. After a while he says, "Okay, that is never going to happen. We will keep this between us though. We will watch him and make sure he does not take her. It's not like we are going to fall asleep." He grins.

Edward smiles and turns to go to the house. Emmet follows and gives him a pat on the back.

Edward goes upstairs to his room and opens the door to a shock.

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the late update-been out of town so I had no Internet access. I really want to thank you for following my story. I just want to say to 4MeJasper I was inspired by your work and I'm so happy you're a follower! I will try to post the next chapter within the next two weeks. Leave a comment of what you think is so shocking! Also if can help me, I was wondering about a story where Esme and Bell get captured by the Volturi. I you know where I can find it PLEASE leave a comment.

Thanks!

TimeLordsRule


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

Chapter 4: Gone

**Edward's POV**

I went upstairs to my room and burst through the door hungry. I looked to the corner.

She was gone. The chair was broken. Books and CDs on the floor. Windows were open. Books on my clear, glass table. Rope tied to the leg of the chair leading out the window.

I run up to the window, the rope goes only to the bottom of the second level.

She would really be injured from the fall and couldn't be far away or . . . Jasper… I think with a growl escaping my throat.

I burst down the stairs and push Jasper to the wall. "Where is she?!" I yell at him.

"Who"

"Bella"

"What? What do you mean? Is she gone? Dead?"

I drop by hands away hearing his mind wander endlessly of how to trap her and feed off her. "Gone," I say.

I go outside to find which way she went. Her fresh-cut strawberry scent is fading. It leads to the No Vampires' Land. I still follow it.

**Bella's POV**

Freedom, I think, as I limp to the forest. Across the street and back into the forest.

I have been limping around in the forest to find the opening into the world for hours. I had no luck. Then, I finally see the beach on the reservation.

Reservation means Jake. Jake means safety. I remember the spot I'm at. It's where I was when I went cliff diving without him.

I try to find my way back to his house, but I haven't been there for ages. I finally find their house.

I hear some noise to my left. A hammering sort of noise. I turn my head and spot Jake working on his bike. I half run and half limp up to him.

"Hey Bella. Whoa, what happened?" running up by my side to help me. He takes me inside to get some ice on my ankle.

"You know all those disappearances that keep happening?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"I know where they went."

He had a shocked expression on his face. "How?"

"They took me."

"Who? Did they do this to you," he asked, concerned.

"The Cullen's."

"You should stay here for the night and rest your ankle."

"No. I need to keep moving. If they find me, they will take me back and they might kill you. I can't let that happen." I start to get up. Jake pushes me back down.

"I don't have to restrain you here to rest your foot, or do I?" Jake asks, jokingly.

"No."

"Good Girl." Just like that he got up and went to his room.

I felt so embarrassed of what I was wearing in front of him. A noodle strap tank top, jean shorts, and my pet coat from my job.

I take the coat off and set it aside. Soon Jake comes down with a sweatshirt that has to be two sizes up from what I wear.

"It's cold out there. I don't want you to freeze. I'm going to head back out, if you need anything just call." He starts to leave and stops and turns into the kitchen.

Comes back out in ten minutes with a plate of chicken, potatoes, beans, corn, and a Frango Mint on the side. Sets it on my lap and goes back to his shop.

I was alone again.

**Jacob's POV**

I head outside going to work on my bike. Wondering if I should let her keep running. No, she is hurt and she would not last long without ice on her injury.

I decided that I would take her to the hospital tomorrow if it still hurts and it is still swelling.

When I put the last part on I get up to head back inside when I see a blonde haired man heading to the front door.

"Hey! Can I help you with something sir?" I ask.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for a girl. She is yay high and long brown hair down to her waist, and chocolate-brown eyes. Have you seen her?"

"No I have not, sorry." He stares at me like I was lying which I was to protect her.

"You are lying. There is a hint of worry in your eyes and I can smell fresh-cut strawberries. Do you happen to have a strawberry garden?"

"No."

"Thank you for helping me find her." In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Let me go," Bella screams. I rush inside to find her gone. Left alone to feel guilty.

**Bella's POV**

I find myself sitting in a dim room. A small claustrophobic room with red walls, red curtains and a red-carpeted floor.

"I finally found you. No one is around. Your all mine." A voice comes from a dark corner in the room. The voice continues, but now in a different corner.

"Poor Edward. He must be so upset you ran away." The voice is closer that time.

"What was the boy's name you were with? What was it? I think it was Jake, as you called him."

The person stepped out into the light. It was Jasper. I try to scoot away from him, but I hit my head on something hard. I start to stand up, but I was wobbly and my head hurt.

When I finally make it all the way up he is in front of me. He had to be one and a half-foot taller than me.

He pushes me to the wall and leans into my neck with a grin on his face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading . I am trying to make it more suspenseful and longer chapters. Leave a comment. I should have another chapter posted soon. Remember, comment!**

**TLR**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

Her blood tasted just as good as her scent. Fresh-cut strawberries. I'm going to have to stop or I will be spoiled with her tastiness. I draw back and she falls to the ground.

Bella's POV

I open my eyes sleepily. I only remember falling to the ground and someone or something burst through the door and rip his head off. I look to my right, startled to find myself lying against Jake's bare, muscular chest.

I sit up fast and the world spins. When I realize where I am, I relax a little. I look around and see a Christmas tree with two presents, one red, and one green with ribbons on them.

"Bella?" Jake asks in a weary voice.

I turn to him startled. "Where is Jasper?" I ask in a scared tone.

"Don't worry he's gone."

"Gone where?"

He didn't respond to that question.

"Don't worry. He wont hurt you any more." He embraced me to comfort me. We stated there for long time.

Edward's POV

"It's been a long time Edward. What do I owe to this pleasure?"

"I'm looking for a girl and I need your help," I say.

"Aren't we all."

"Can you help me?"

"Yes, yes I can. Now what does this girl look like?"

Her name is Isabella Swan. She has long brown hair and chocolate colored eyed. She is about yay high. Has a black noodle strap tank top with a vet coat."

"She seems to mean a lot to you. So I will start looking for Isabella."

"Bella. Thank you so much for your help James," I say as he gets up to leave.

Bella's POV

As I look out the window I see little snowflakes fall to the ground.

"Did you know the smaller the snowflakes are the more snow there will be on the ground," Jake said.

I looked over at him to see him dry his hands on a towel while walking over to me. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

* * *

I must have dozed off because I was back in that old rickety basement with the red carpet, red walls, and red curtains. When I starred in front of me I saw Jake tied to a pole that holds the ceiling up.

Jacob's POV

'My head hurts' I think to myself. When I look up I see Bella dangling from a chain in the ceiling.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so frightened that you would not wake up," she says in a worried tone.

"What happened? Where are we? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I had fallen asleep so I can't answer that." She opens her mouth to respond to my other question. Then she closes it.

"I can answer that question," a familiar voice says.

"You are in my hide out, in a basement." He steps into the light and see that it is the man who took Bella the first time.

He smiled at me. As he headed toward Bella I saw him chuckle to himself. He tilted her head and leaned in and bit her. I saw the pain in her eyes. It made me so angry.

I could not hold it in. all my anger unleashed and I turned. I let my wolf instincts take over.

Bella's POV

I see the anger in his eyes. Jasper pulls back and I go into unconsciousness.

* * *

I felt water droplets splash on my cheek when I gain consciousness. I look around slowly and see that I'm at a street not that far away from the pet store. My car. I fall in love with that thought.

As I get up and walk to the shop, I felt a presence watching me. I turn around and look. No one

I keep walking and I see a shadowy figure. It's my imagination I think. I hear a tapping noise getting louder and louder. I speed up to a jog then I start running. I know that this is my freedom.

As I was running down the street in my freedom I saw him in every corner and alley I look down. I kept running. I look behind me and slammed into something hard. I fell to the ground and saw tennis shoes. I look up and saw him standing there. Standing in front of me. Staring at me in wonder.

"Found you."

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. LONG WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS AWAY FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK WITH A THREE AND FIVE YEAR OLDS WANTING TO PLAY WITH ME EVERY SINGLE MINUTE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**T.**


	6. Chapter 6: Frying Pan

**Chapter 6: Frying Pan**

**Bella's POV  
**

"No, no, no, it's not possible.' I think to myself. 'He is a dream, a dream, he can't be real!' I get up slowly and back away.

"There is no point in running Bella," he said.

"No, no ,no, no! You're not real, this is my imagination! That's it! I must be dreaming!" I pinch myself hard.

"Oh, this is definitely not a dream," he says.

"But when I was little you were there in the background watching me! Oh, what's your name? It starts with a J. James! That's it!" I say thinking aloud.

"Those were not dreams. They were real." He takes a stick out of his mouth that has a red ball at the end.

"What is that!" I ask disgusted.

"Oh this? This is a type of lollypop, but it has dried blood at the end." He puts it back in his mouth. James opens his passenger side door.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"There is no way I will go back, James."

"I think there is a way, Bella." He playfully bites his teeth together.

I bolted. I ran as fast as I could. I got about 60 feet from him and ran into someone. I look up and see Victoria holding a frying pan. She is also from my 'dreams'. She smiled an evil smile.

I try to maneuver my way around her, but she hit me on the head. I fall to the floor letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

**Jame's POV**

Bella runs. As planned, Victoria appears. We didn't plan on Bella crashing into her. I see Victoria has a frying pan. She hits Bella's head when she tries to get around her.

"Thanks Vic!" I say. Me and Victoria are like family.

"No prob. I always wanted to hit a human with a frying pan!" She holds up the dented pan. We both laugh.

I run up to Bella's still body and sling her over my shoulder. I say my thanks to Victoria again for helping me and I head to the Cullen house.

About half-way there I get a text from Edward to go to his house. He gives me the address.

* * *

As I turn on to his street, I see Edward coming to me. He picks her up out of the back seat.

"What do I owe you for finding Bella?"

"Nothing. I was bored and this hunt has given me enough excitement to last a month or two. So it should be me thanking you." After that I left.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO FANS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD A LOT OF BENCHMARKS LAST WEEK THAT I HAD TO STUDY FOR. I FORGOT TO SAY THIS LAST CHAPTER. JASPER IS DEAD. SO JASPER WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY UNLESS A CHARACTER STARTS WONDERING WHERE HE IS. ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I COULD NOT THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO END IT. THE BLOOD LOLLYPOP WAS MY FRIENDS IDEA. KITKATJS HAS A GREAT HARRY POTTER STORY. I LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER. I HOPE TO SEE SOME REVIEWS AND FAVS!**

**T**


	7. Chapter 7: Good-Bye Note

**Chapter 7: The Good-Bye Note**

_Bella's POV_

I wake up on something soft . I look around and see Edward on the other side of the room with a cup in his hand and a straw in a mouth. Immediately I back up and see that he did not move.

"You know, I like my blood shaken, not stirred." He laughs at his James Bond joke.

"What do you want with me?!"

"There is something special about you and I want to find out what. Before you ask, you are in my summer home, which is on an island."

**10 Years Earlier**

_Edward's POV_

'I want a place to be alone. Where no one has discovered.' I tell Esme that I am going to hunt and may not be home in a week or two. I secretly pack my things and drive off.

As I reach the dock, I park my car a couple blocks away and walk the rest of the way to my boat. I cast away and leave my old home to find a new quiet place to be.

I find a small island after a couple hours. I dock on the shore and unload some wood, cement, bricks, and other building material. I go back onto my boat to get my tools.

I personally think that I need to get out more. This island is beautiful. I grab some logs and start building my summer home.

**4 Days Later**

Finally! I have finished my glorious home. It is a log cabin with interior stone walls on three sides and on the fourth side, facing the ocean is all glass. The wall to the left of the glass has the front entrance.

Not eating for days really wears me down. I wonder what it is like to be human and not eat for 4 days. Oh well. It's not my problem anyway. I start to move toward the forest until I remembered that the only reason I left home is so I could feed on humans.

I want the rest of the family to drink human blood too. They said that they will never drink human blood, but soon, I will find a way to change them.

I knew I wouldn't find any humans on this island, but I still did a quick look around.

I get back to my boat and head back to main land. I need to do some shopping before I feed and I need to wish my family good-bye since I will not be coming home.

**After Shopping**

I pick up some paper and start writing my good-bye.

I stop by the house and pack my stuff in vampire speed. I leave my room looking like a room in an empty house.

I lay the note by the flower vase and leave.

_Esme's POV_

I come to the front door hearing it open and close. On the table next to the door, laying by the flower vase I made, was a note in Edward's handwriting.

I open the note and read the first line and drop the note in shock. It floats to the ground.

My husband, Carlisle, came into the room and asked what was wrong. I pointed to the note on the ground and I burst into tears.

He picks up the note and reads it aloud.

"Dear Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice,

I know this is sudden, but I have found a new home and will not be staying with the family anymore. I hope you understand. I want to change my ways of living. I want to start over, start everything over. That does not mean that I will be gone forever. I will be back sometimes to check up on you. I hope you can forgive me.

~Edward"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for the lat update. Had lots of tests, school work, projects, and mostly, huge writer's block. I hope you have not given up on me just yet! Hopfully, I will have a new chapter poster really soon because I am going to have a lot of time on my hands in a couple days here. If you have a comment or suggestion please leave a review for me! :D**

**~TimeLordsRule**


End file.
